The Heartless and the Hurt
by tigerlili18
Summary: Elsanna, Hans dated Elsa, but only for her family's money. What he was really after was Anna, the school sweetheart. Little does he know, Anna has fallen head over heels for Elsa. Elsanna, Icest
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**I'm sorry if I mess everything up this is my first ever fanfiction. I have no idea what I'm doing. **

**"**I love you."

Those were the words he spoke to her, days before he broke her heart, and left her to wallow in the pain and confusion of his desertion. She sat crying, in the same living room where he had asked her that past Wednesday to be his date to the winter dance. Now she sat alone in that room, while her friends spent the night in the cheaply decorated, yet slightly charming high school gym, strewn with ice blue and snow white streamers and crystalline decorations. Well, if she couldn't be at the ball with him, then no one else could.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: WHEN EVERYTHING WAS FINE

**Oh my god this story already has followers. What. Honestly I wasn't expecting to get any until at least a few days after I posted it… Can't pretend I'm not absolutely ecstatic! I have big plans for this story… big plans.**

CHAPTER ONE: WHEN EVERYTHING WAS FINE

Elsa and Hans sat in her living room, talking about the upcoming winter dance. They had been dating for a week now, and Elsa had completely fallen for Hans. Hans said he felt the same way, and, foolishly, Elsa believed him. It wasn't as if he wasn't the school jerk, known for breaking hearts to get what he wanted. But this felt… different. To Elsa it did, anyhow. When he brought up the winter ball, she was ecstatic. He talked of the green suit he had bought. She was slightly disappointed, since it did not match the pretty light blue gown she had picked out for the night, but it didn't matter. She would be at the ball with the boy she was falling in love with, and the color scheme of their outfits hardly mattered to her anymore.

A sudden thought popped into her head. There was a band playing after the ball in a nearby venue, her favorite band, no less. Kristoff and the Svens barely ever played in their small town in The Middle Of Nowhere, though they originated in that very town and went to the very high school that Elsa and Hans attended. She had been introduced to Kristoff and the Svens the year before, by a… not quite a friend. Annabelle. Anna, as she had so affectionately called her. She and Anna dated for a short amount of time, when Anna admitted to Elsa that she had a crush on her.

Elsa was stunned. Though Elsa came from a relatively wealthy family and was not unattractive, she was not popular. Anna, on the other hand, was one of the most adored girls in the entire school, and had had relationships with a few of Elsa's more popular friends, both boys and girls. Elsa, still unsure of her sexuality, as most of that age are, decided that there was no harm in trying a relationship with a girl who so obviously adored her. They had fun, but Elsa's father disapproved of the relationship completely, and Elsa was forced to end it right then and there. Anna, though distraught, realized there was nothing she could do about the unfortunate situation. Anna hadn't dated anyone since. The crush had, well, crushed her. Crushes are, after all, not inappropriately named.

"Els!" Hans called.

Elsa snapped out of her reminiscent state and went back to listening to Henry talk about the upcoming concert. She could listen to him talk for hours. She didn't think she would have too much trouble pulling off this "100% straight" thing, even if she was pretty sure she was bi.

"Wait!"

Hans looked up suddenly, surprised, and looked at her expectantly. _Oh, that was out loud._ She thought.

"Um, I was just thinking, since there's that concert, I think my dad could get us tickets. I mean, if you want to go-" began Elsa, slumping her shoulders.

"Yeah! Awesome! You should go ask him," Hans cut in.

"Oh, yeah. Sure! Be right back." Elsa got up and headed upstairs to her father's office, where he was undoubtedly working on some kind of spreadsheet to present to his lawyers at some upcoming meeting for the company that he ran, all from home. As soon as Elsa disappeared up the stairs, Hans pulled out his phone and started typing away.

Hans: _I think I've got the tickets. Do you still want to go to the winter dance together and then to the Svens concert after? :)_

Henry sent his message and waited patiently for a reply. Seconds later, three dots appeared next to the name of the recipient of his message. His phone soon emitted a small "ding!" as a new message arrived, next to a familiar name.

Anna: _I would love to :) talk to you at school about the details?_

Hans: _Sure. See you at school. Can't wait to see you ;)_

Hans hurriedly put away his phone as he heard loud, clumsy footsteps down the stairs. Elsa appeared at the bottom of the stairs and came barreling into the room.

"My dad got us front row seats! Oh my God I can't wait!" she squealed enthusiastically.

Elsa grabbed Hans's hands and lifted him up off the couch, spinning him around, giggling and grinning. Hans tried his best to force a smile, which looked like more of a grimace. But it was enough for Elsa. She continued to giggle and spin as if everything in the world was finally right in her life. Maybe she had finally gotten over Anna after all.


End file.
